monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant
'''Grant,' '''formerly known as Grant Bowtie, is an electronic music producer from San Diego, California. Grant made his debut on Monstercat with his original track "Reach" in 2014 when he was 16, under the name Grant Bowtie. Following the release of "Wake Up" in late 2016, he changed his name to Grant,' as a "mark of adulthood and growing maturity as a person and an artist." Since then, he has released several original songs and remixes. He has performed live at EDC and multiple Monstercat Uncaged tours. Grant is now a growing piece of the future bass and EDM community. Timeline 2014 '''March * March 3, 2014: Grant released his debut single on Monstercat as Grant Bowtie, Reach. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. July * July 30, 2014: Grant released his second Monstercat single as Grant Bowtie, Cloud Nine. The song was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. November * November 19, 2014: Grant released his third single on Monstercat as Grant Bowtie, Clockwork. The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 July * July 27, 2015: Grant released his fourth and final Monstercat single as Grant Bowtie, High Tide. The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. 2016 November * November 2, 2016: Grant released his debut Monstercat single under his new alias, Wake Up (feat. Jessi Mason). The song, which was Mason's first Monstercat appearance and Grant's first Monstercat release with a featured vocalist, appeared on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. 2017 February * February 10, 2017: Grant released his second single on Monstercat as Grant, Constellations (feat. Jessi Mason). The song, which was Mason's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale. March * March 29, 2017: Grant released his third Monstercat single as Grant, Starship. The song, which he made in just one day, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. May * May 26, 2017: Grant released his fourth single on Monstercat as Grant, Are We Still Young (feat. Jessi Mason). The song, which had been in production for two years, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. July * July 5, 2017: Grant's song Weapon (feat. Baum) was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. The song was his first on Monstercat to feature a vocalist other than Jessi Mason. August * August 21, 2017: In collaboration with Anevo and Conro, Grant released the song Without You (feat. Victoria Zaro). The song, which was Zaro's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 as the compilation's "Uncaged collab." 2018 July * July 16, 2018: Grant released his fifth Monstercat single, Fault (feat. McCall), in collaboration with MYRNE. The song, which was McCall's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5. October * October 8, 2018: Grant released his sixth single on Monstercat, The Edge (feat. Nevve). The song will be featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6. November * November 30, 2018: Grant released his seventh Monstercat single, Castaway. The song was featured on Rocket League x Monstercat, Vol. 5. 2019 March * March 22, 2019: Grant released his eighth Monstercat single, Wishes featuring McCall. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 and on his Wishes EP. May * May 3, 2019: Grant released his ninth Monstercat single, Color featuring Juneau. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 and on his Wishes EP. August * August 9, 2019: Grant released his tenth Monstercat single, Contagious with RUNN. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 and on his Wishes EP. * August 9, 2019: Grant released his debut EP on Monstercat, Wishes EP. *# Contagious (with RUNN) *# Color (feat. Juneau) *# Wishes (feat. McCall) *# Where Will We Go * Wishes and Color were featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 and Contagious is featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. December * December 17, 2019: Grant released his eleventh Monstercat single, Where Will We Go (Acoustic). Off-Monstercat releases Singles * I Don't Wanna Talk About It (with Melvv, feat. McCall) Remixes * San Holo - Light * Arizona - Electric Touch * Selena Gomez - Bad Liar * San Holo - One Thing * Seven Lions & Jason Ross - Ocean (feat. Jonathan Mendelsohn) Monstercat uploads # Reach (as Grant Bowtie) #* March 3, 2014 # Cloud Nine (as Grant Bowtie) #* July 30, 2014 # Clockwork (as Grant Bowtie) #* November 19, 2014 # High Tide (as Grant Bowtie) #* July 27, 2015 # Wake Up (feat. Jessi Mason) #* November 2, 2016 # Constellations (feat. Jessi Mason) (Music Video) #* February 10, 2017 # Starship #* March 29, 2017 # Are We Still Young (feat. Jessi Mason) (Lyric Video) #* May 26, 2017 # Weapon (feat. Baum) #* July 5, 2017 # Without You (with Anevo & Conro, feat. Victoria Zaro) (Music Video) #* August 21, 2017 # Fault (with MYRNE, feat. McCall) #* July 16, 2018 # The Edge (feat. Nevve) #* October 8, 2018 # Castaway (feat. Juneau) #* November 30, 2018 # Wishes (feat. McCall) #* March 22, 2019 # Color (feat. Juneau) #* May 3, 2019 # Contagious (w/ RUNN) #* August 9, 2019 # Where Will We Go (Acoustic) #* December 17, 2019 Trivia * He is currently studying at the University of Southern California, which he attends with Jessi Mason. * His original name, Grant Bowtie, was created when he started making music in 2010. He dropped the "Bowtie" part and became Grant as he released "Wake Up" in 2016. * Grant donated all of his proceeds from his track "Constellations" to BC Children's Hospital. Collaborated with * Anevo (1) * Conro (1) * MYRNE (1) * RUNN (1) Artists featured * Jessi Mason (3) * Juneau (2) * McCall (2) * Baum (1) * Victoria Zaro (1) * Nevve (1) Category:Artists Category:Grant discography Category:Grant Bowtie discography Category:Bitbird artists Category:Ophelia artists